The Healer 4th
by OsirisStars
Summary: This is a story about a young time lord, named The Healer, learning new ways of using her TARDIS, or time and relative dimension in space. Other words, a time traveling space ship. Along with her first human companion and others. she learns a great deal of things about the universe she lives in, and how to protect the worlds and species that live along side her. She is 4th healer.
1. The Companion

The TARDIS made the same lovely sound as it always had whenever Healer parked it, the sound of the universe. The door creaked open as she stepped out of it, the same blue box it had been sense she had found it in a crack in the space time continuum. She had even repaired it herself, but when it decied it could repair itself, it kicked her out until it was finished.

The Healer closed and locked the TARDIS behind her, tucking her tools into her belt holsters, and walking on the earth's soil. She tapped it with her foot, her long blond hair with brown tips flowed like liquid behind her when she continued to walk. She studied the building that stood tall in front of her. Something was not right, she could feel it.

She put her hand to rest on the hilt of her sonic screwdriver as she approached the likey locked door. She tried the handle gently, to find it was locked- as she expected- she took out her sonic screwdriver and pressed the button until she heard the click of the door unlock.

She slipped quietly through the halls following the only sound she could hear. Heavy breathing. Soft cries of pain, or sorrow, she could not choose which one. She followed the quiet sounds, until they were loud enough to guide her to the right room.

The Healer looked at the human hunched in the corner. _Male_ she thought. She looked around the room carefully before approaching him.

"Hello?" She asked her brown eyes unsympathetic. The human turned his head, to reveal bruises, they scared his young face. The Healer's eyes turned softer. " who did this to you?" She asked the boy, trying to be gentle. The boy just pointed to behind her. She flipped herself around, seeing an older man, probably around the age... 43. His voice grumbled as he spoke " why do you care woman?" He asked, his face smeared into anger." Because, he is so much younger that you and not very wise either. So why would you beat him?" Her voice was smooth, and did not fault. She watched him as she helped the boy rise. He was around 17 years old. The older man choked " excuse me but I'm the one who gets to choose how to raise my son! Not you woman!"" So, you have problems with women? I mean isn't that like saying women are,lesser than you, even though they help make your species flourish and grow? That's like saying you want to only have men, so your species can die off. Just saying." Her voice grew angrier as he stepped towards her and his bruised son. "I did not say that!" He yelled angrily " oh yeah you didn't but you thought it." She said, grabbing the beaten boys hand " let's go." The man did not stop them as she shoved past him, his son in toe.

" s-so let me get this straight, you can read minds?!" The boy asked, following her closely as they walked closer and closer to a strange blue box. " more like read body language, and facial expression to tell what they are thinking about." She corrected, pulling a key out of her bra and sliding it into the key hole in the blue box. " so what am I thinking then?" He asked. The Healer turned abruptly, to face him. As she studied his body his face flushed " you are thinking about how attractive I am. And how cramped it would be in the blue box." The boys face turned beer red, but he said nothing as she turned to open the blue boxes door. "Welcome into the TARDIS" she said, walking into the spacey box. He quickly followed.

" So what do you think? Want to do some space traveling?" She asked a wide smile on her face.


	2. Pluto and the Time Lord

"'HOOOOOOLLLLD OOOOONNN!" I yelled as the TARDIS spun into action, I could tell how crazy this all seemed to the young boy aboard my space craft, for he was holding onto one of the railings like his life depended on it. I quickly leaped to the control panel and clicked the stabilizers to keep the TARDIS, well, stabilized. The TARDIS would make a smooth ride until landing.

I laughed, the boy was sure that I was a crazy girl that lived in a small blue box, with a large, and I mean LARGE interior. Which I was by the way. " So why did you choose to go to Pluto?" I asked, pure interest in my voice. " uh. I dunno. Curiosity I guess" he said, finally letting go of the railing. " interesting." I said, looking at our space status.

The TARDIS landed safely, but shakily. The TARDIS door opened with a familiar creak as The Healer stepped out. The boy stepped out behind her. "Don't step out of the five meter range, that's how far our oxygen range stretches." She advised him.

" but why can't we explore this lovely planet?" He complained stepping closer to the end of they oxygen range. " because! We'll die out there without suits! And I have not repaired the ones I have yet!" She grasped his shoulders and pulled him back into the TARDIS. She closed the door behind them "and you never told me your name."

"My name is Jackson. And you never told me your name, so I don't see why I even went here with you." He spat back at me. "I'm The Healer." She said sharply. Turning to look at the control panel. "And I'm taking you to see my home Galaxy." She said, not waiting for a response. She set them off, not once looking at Jackson. " please, treat me as if you are the last of your kind, and you have no home to go back to. It's not fair, seeing that a species that looks a lot like your own thrives, and that yours died temporarily securing their safety." She said, her voice quieting.

"What do you mean last of your kind?" Jackson asked, clearly appalled. He held onto the railing not daring to step towards they angering girl in front of him. " you are a human...right?" "No! I'm a Time Lord! Why do you think I know almost everything about humans, and wars and death?!" She yelled slamming her fist on the idle button, so the TARDIS just floated gently among the stars. "So. What is different about a Time Lord compared to humans?" Jackson questioned.


	3. The TARDIS, Gallifrey, and Frey

The Healer's sonic screwdriver buzzed as she unlocked a defiant chest in the TARDIS's main closet. It clicked open revealing items of her past. When she heard Jackson knocking around the rooms in the TARDIS she closed it and locked it once again. She pushed the chest back under her shelf, and left the closet.

"Jackson!" The healer called, tapping her foot on the TARDIS floor. Jackson ran down some steps to the main floor, where the TARDIS controls were. " do you want to know where you will be sleeping?" She asked. Her eyes stayed to herself. " um.. Yeah sure." Jackson said, following her up the stairs.

The Healer lead him into a large bed room, with a big bed with a night stand next to it. Then there was a door that led to a closet. " so what kind of clothes do,you prefer?" She asked, walking to a control panel next to the closet. " um, kind of what I'm wearing..." He said awkwardly. He watched as the Healer typed something into the panel and heard a beep when she was finished. "Go ahead, look in your closet." She stated, then left him to get lost in the giant closet full of clothes he could wear.

When she was by herself she checked the TARDIS stats. All clear. About 15 minutes until she reached her home network of galaxies. She went back to her room. It was an empty room with no bed, just a couch, and a giant window that showed the universes beauty as she stared out into it. She fiddled with her screwdriver when she heard Jackson calling for her.

"Healer?!" Jackson called banging on random doors that he didn't know what laid beyond them. " stop banging on random things Jackson, you'll break something." She stated " what do you need?" "Um... Food." He said matter o' factly. Pointing to his stomach. She looked to the kitchen door and said " okay I'll get you some."

"Oh! Look outside, you will see my home Galaxy." the Healer said, but she was thinking a whole different thing. It's beautiful, it truly is. But... You could still see the remains of her home planets. The big one, wad called Gallifrey, and the smaller one.. Frey. The neighbors who burned in the time war, until well until Gallifrey froze and left Frey behind. "Why is half of this beautiful system destroyed?" Jackson asked, gripping the frame of the TARDIS door. The healer answered with two simple words " a war" she ignored the lump in her throat, and asked Jackson to come inside. But he didn't.


End file.
